Astros
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: A Yachi le gusta dibujar estrellas y también contarlas, como los astros eternos en el rostro de Yamaguchi


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

No, no me arrepiento, porque sí amo a esta pareja y ambos merecen más amor. Paz.

* * *

**Astros.**

* * *

Si intentaba describir a Hitoka en una sola palabra, esa sería "estrella", y seguramente muchas personas no lo comprenderían pero así lo veía él. Su cabello era rubio, y amarillo era el color con el cual pintaba las estrellas de niño (aunque todavía lo hacía). Ese cabello tan bonito que pertenecía sólo a ella era sujetado por pinches en forma de estrella y los mismos dibujos estaban repartidos en su mochila, de diferentes colores alegres que le daban un aire de infantilismo que sólo podía categorizarse de adorable.

Si fuera en el caso de ella no tendría una palabra exacta porque su propia inseguridad la superaría para hacerla dudar, ero la más cercana posiblemente era "suave". Todo en Yamaguchi era suave; una brisa fresca, palabras dulces y acciones tímidas. Sus pensamientos eran mal calmo, sus ojos hojas cayendo lentamente de la rama de los árboles, su cabello sedoso que se resbalaba entre sus dedos cada vez que lo acariciaba y su piel tan _suave, _esa misma que él odia tanto porque le trae malos recuerdos y le hace sentir diferente a los demás.

A Yachi le gusta cada cosa de él pero le gusta mucho su piel, esa que lo hace diferente. Le gustan las eternas pecas que decoran sus mejillas junto con parte de sus manos y espalda. Le gusta pasar la yema de los dedos con delicadeza por sus mejillas y dibujar constelaciones románticas con ellas. Es como su universo personal que solo pertenece a ella, un universo llamado Yamaguchi Tadashi que se encarga de hacerla sentir como una astronauta conquistando nuevos planetas y galaxias de leche color chocolate. Siempre se pierde en esa cuenta con el tiempo pasando más rápido de lo que desearía a su alrededor, Yachi se deja caer en ese trance al cual solo pertenecen los dos y juega con la realidad de sus vidas.

Cuando están acostados en la habitación del otro, con la vergüenza y timidez olvidada por el compartir un momento tan íntimo de una unión más fuerte que física sino mental, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ese momento en que ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho u hombro, sintiendo el acompasado sube y baja de su respiración junto con el murmullo tranquilizador de su corazón. El momento en que Yamaguchi pasa un brazo por sus hombros para acercarla más y observa el techo, sintiendo el olor a vainilla que envuelve a diario a la chica, sus manos jugando con sus cabellos. Sus dedos largos se abren paso por sus hebras y de vez en vez enrolla un mechón en su índice, viendo como después de todo volvía al mismo liso de siempre.

El calor en ambas mejillas no lo abochorna, sino que lo ven como algo bueno y conocido. Sus corazones se sienten tibios y tranquilos.

Las propias manos de Yachi se aprietan con un poco de ansiedad porque se siente tan cálida que no sabe qué debe hacer a continuación. Sus piernas pequeñas están enredadas entre las de él, tan largas y diferentes a las propias. En comparación con Yamaguchi ella es pequeña, demasiado pequeña, de pie no le alcanza a llegar hasta el pecho y él siempre debe agacharse mucho para besarla (al igual que ella misma se para sobre la punta de sus pies). Acostados como están es más fácil mirarlo a los ojos y jugar a adivinar qué piensa el otro.

Yamaguchi sonríe porque la felicidad es mucha y Yachi alza el rostro. Sus manos se hacen camino hasta su rostro donde comienza a pasar la yema de los dedos como tantas veces ha hecho antes. Es con suavidad y lentitud. Él, acostumbrado a sus acciones pero sin comprenderlas, ya no se tensa como las primeras veces sino que entrecierra los ojos y disfruta de la caricia tan amable de ella. Yachi parte por la punta de la nariz y luego traza una línea que le crea cosquillas hasta los pómulos, luego cuenta sus pecas. Se ríe en silencio, sintiendo como el corazón de Yamaguchi se acelera debajo de ella. Sus dedos vuelven en su camino hasta la nariz nuevamente, acaricia ligeramente los párpados cerrados y se estira para besar la punta de su nariz. Luego acaricia la otra mejilla y lo observa con atención.

El color en el rostro de Tadashi se dispara, igual que en el suyo y ella simplemente puede imaginar ese universo de astros en su cara, el que le gusta tanto.

—Me gusta —susurra ella casi sin despegar los labios pero están tan cerca que no es problema escuchar al otro. El brazo de él la aprieta más, acercándola y arrimándola sobre él. Unas ligeras cosquillas hacen que su cuerpo se retuerza y Yamaguchi sonríe porque Yachi simplemente es muy cosquillosa. No tiene idea de a qué se refiere pero está mirando su rostro, aquel por el que lo molestaban tanto de niño y paso demasiadas penurias para recordarlas con un deje de añoranza, y eso es suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Es su rostro el que le gusta. De él y sólo él.

—Me gusta —repite ella y acaricia su nariz con la punta de la propia. Sus labios a centímetros de encontrarse pero ambos desean hacer el encuentro lento, porque de esa forma el final sigue muy lejos y ellos siguen teniendo lugar para disfrutar.

Yamaguchi sonríe porque la quiere mucho y escucharla decir cosas como esas le hacen creer que quizá él también puede ser un chico atractivo, a pesar de tener la cara marcada de manchas que nunca le han gustado. Le da confianza porque por lo menos, a ojos de ella, él es como el estereotipo de hombre que desea ser y eso es suficiente.

Yachi cuenta más astros en su universo personal antes de que sus labios se encuentren y sus corazones se transforman en estrellas fugaces.


End file.
